


Eye opener

by AryYuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mark of Cain, Season 9, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryYuna/pseuds/AryYuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea for the season finale. Inspired by a interview to Jensen at CW Upfronts: "It was a bit of an eye opener. Remember I said that!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye opener

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out I have a notebook app-or-whatever-it’s-called on my phone and you can write a fanfiction on it, if you keep under 1500 characters… or you split your story in three parts XD
> 
> 591 words. Not a drabble, not a flashfic… a really small one-shot? I don’t know how to call it, it’s my first time XD
> 
> I apologize for my English; it’s not my first language and I don’t have a beta reader. If you find any mistakes, please let me know and I’ll see to fix them.  
> You can find this story in Italian here: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstoryv.php?sid=2614748&i=1
> 
> Disclaimer: unfortunately, SPN doesn’t belong to me. If it did… well, I would meet Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki, which would be veeeery good, and we wouldn’t have that stupid soulless Sam thing… or that even worse beginning of season eight. Or all those pointless filler episodes in season nine. But it’s not mine, so…

When Sam reached his brother, Dean had already taken possession of the First Blade.

The younger Winchester took a cautious step towards the older man, his eyes into his brother’s as if he was approaching a wild beast. And he was, in a way.

“Dean, drop the Blade,” he calmly said.

Dean didn’t seem to hear; he was staring at his hand as if looking for answers in the demonic weapon he was holding.

“Dean,” Sam repeated louder.

The older Winchester finally met his gaze. He raised the Blade and Sam smothered his instinct to take a step back.

“I don’t wanna kill you,” Dean said in a low voice, as if he didn’t really wanna be heard. Sam held his breath: his brother was resisting the pull of the Blade. His brother was strong.

His brother would make it.

“I know, Dean,” Sam said, relieved. He took another step forward, now with more confidence. “We’ll find a solution. I promise. Now drop the Blade,” he softly urged.

But Dean didn’t.

“There’s no solution. The Blade wants me to kill someone. But I don’t wanna kill you,” he whispered.

“I know, Dean,” Sam repeated with another step. “I believe you. I trust you.”

At that, Dean snorted a desperate laugh.

“You don’t, but you’re right: I betrayed you, I deserve it. I just wanted you to be happy.” He looked back at the Blade and took a deep breath. “But now I can give you what you wanted. You can’t forgive me, I know. But you can be happy, you will.”

Sam had barely a moment for confusion, before his brother raised his eyes back onto him; they weren’t empty anymore; there was no desperation. There was calm and resolution. They were the eyes of those who had finally found what they’d been looking for for so long. The eyes of those who know that the pain is over.

Sam watched in horror as his brother turned the Blade towards himself. He could do nothing but scream, as his body leaped forward – too late, too late – as the damned weapon sank into the stomach of the most important person in Sam’s world.

He grasped his brother’s body before it crumpled to the ground, and held him, feeling the blood leave the wound. And then he cried, begging Dean not to leave him; watching his brother’s eyes close and his mouth curl into a serene smile.

He screamed, in grief and desperation and rage, as his mind recalled too many similar scenes, knowing this time was different. Knowing it would be the last.

He held that brother who had so often held him when they were kids. When the world seemed too big, but was actually still full of hope.

 

He didn’t know how long he’d sat there. A small part of his brain knew he should move, but he couldn’t make himself do it.

He watched his brother’s face, the smile still curving his mouth. When was the last time Sam had seen him smile?

It was so cruel that his first smile after so long would be his last.

Sam closed his eyes, trying to breath in air that wasn’t there. That would never be there anymore. When he opened them again, his heart stopped for a moment and his mouth released a horrified whisper.

Dean’s eyes were open and stared at him. The green he’d looked at so many times for reassurance and comfort, with anger or love, had vanished.

In its place, there was the black from Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if the season finale will be this. I’m pretty sure we’re gonna have demon!Dean, but I don’t think he will commit suicide with the Blade. I’m not even sure it’s possible (why would Cain ask Dean to kill him, if he could just do it himself?).  
> Anyway, the title is from an interview to Jensen at CW Upfronts: “It was a bit of an eye opener. Remember I said that!”. The idea of Dean dead in Sam’s arms is also from the interview: “[…] probably make you cry, considering [Jared’s] tears were all over my shoulder”.  
> You’re free to make of it what you will ;) In the meantime, let me know what you think about my story! I’m gonna be hoarding tissues and crossing my fingers for tons of brotherly love *-*


End file.
